


Depressing Breakfast

by DanteLoyal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Uninstall, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteLoyal/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: MC, along with everyone else, is not having a very good breakfast...





	Depressing Breakfast

MC has entered the chatroom

                **MC:** Ah, hiya Yoosung!

                **MC:** I’m so tired…

                **Yoosung:** Hello MC! I was tired when I woke up too

                **Yoosung:** I worked out a bit and now I’m all awake!

**Yoosung:** Oh, did you have breakfast?

**MC:** I did, just something simple but I’ll get something later, promise~

**Yoosung:** Hehe, that’s good...!

**Yoosung:** I… tried to make an omelette for myself… I failed miserably…

**Yoosung:** Here, I’ll show you, don’t laugh…

A picture of some food which MC guessed was the omelette appeared in the messenger. Still not very used to food in Korea, wondered why the egg was on seasoned rice. Ignoring that she looked at its… face. Apparently, the blonde had drawn eyes on it, one of which looked like it was crying, a lopsided smile was plastered on the bottom of the omelette in ketchup. It looked cute, it’s a Yoosung sort of way.

Sadly, the egg wasn’t all the ketchup went on as some was on the side of the plate and table even…

She wondered if Yoosung was a normally messy eater, cute.

Saving the picture, she returned to the chatroom where Yoosung was awaiting her response.

                **MC:** It looks really tasty Yoosung!

                **MC:** I wish I could have had some too, still hungry…

MC noticed the chatrooms background change, from its morning sunrise, to… the hacked variant, green numbers flying about.

                **Yoosung:** Really?

                **Yoosung:** Huh… what’s g0__g o@

                **MC:** Y88s_@g?!

MC tried to close the chatroom, thinking it was the hacker again, but as she tried, a noise sounded from the apartment grabbing her attention.

Looking up from her phone, she expected to see the hacker or something like that… she didn’t expect to see… code.

The walls of the apartment were vanishing, replaced with lines of constant running code.

MC’s breathing got quicker as the apartment completely disappeared, a soft whirling notice now present. She turned back to the chatroom.

J^_in H@N has entered the chatroom

J@&h*E K?ng has entered the chatroom

_EN has entered the chatroom

7%7 has entered the chatroom

What? When did everyone else get here? And why are their names all glitched out?

MC looked around the now glitched out apartment- if you could even call it that now, all shapes of furniture were gone with the walls and floor, leaving just an empty green and black void.

She turned back to the chatroom.

                **MC:** J^_in?! Anyone, what’s going on?

                **7%7:** Is something wrong at the apar…

                **7%7:** Where is the apartment?!

                **J@ &h*E:** What is going on? Mr. H@n? Why is the office green?

It seemed no one else knew what was going on either. Panicking even more MC looked around the green coded void for something- anything.

As she turned all that was present was the endlessly running walls that merged perfectly with the ground.

Finally, as she made her fifth turn around, she saw something different.

A shadow in the green light, multiple shadows.

                **MC:** I… see something…

                **_EN:** Don’t go to it MC, this is all weird

Ignoring Zen’s advice, she started to one of the shorter figures, her shoes making no sound as she walked.

                **Y88s_@g:** *Glitched crying emoji*

                **Y88s_@g:** I see things!!! It’s coming 2wrds me!!11!

What was Yoosung saying? In a desperate hope MC started running towards the short shadow. If it was Yoosung, maybe the other four shadows were everyone else? It was a small hope was hope was enough to cling to.

                **J^_in:** I see some… figures joining up… everyone stay on guard it seems were alone here

                **_EN:** Easy for you to say Mr. Trust Fund, MCs probably scared out of her wits!

MC was now close enough the short figure to see some detail, she had moved her bangs out of her eyes to see better.

Details she could make out were hair, and the colors yellow and blue, from a pictures Yoosung had sent her, he did have blonde hair and wore a blue sweater. Her hopes went higher.

“Yoosung!” She yelled trying to get him to notice her.

“Who are you?!” The person yelled back, she was closer now, maybe a room or two apart, she stopped running as to not scare him.

“It’s me, MC, from RFA” That seemed to get his attention as he started running towards her, he stopped just in front of her panting.

“MC?” She held up her phone with the current chatroom.

                **7%7:** Okay… stay calm guys… this place seems to have code on its walls… I’ll try to read it

                **7%7: ...**

**7%7:** I can’t exit the chat… ok! I’ll just be-

Before she could finish reading the last message she felt arms wrap around her “MC! You’re alright!” Smiling, she hugged back.

Breaking the hug, she stepped back “Yoosung… what do you think is going on here…?”

He shook his head and turned to the other four figures in the distance, two were starting to meet up “Um… I think those things are meeting… should we be worried MC?”

Turning, she saw the two figures of similar height walking to each other, she noticed Yoosung take out his phone ang start talking in the chatroom again.

“Hmm…” With a new idea she tapped Yoosung’s shoulder getting his attention, she quickly took a picture of him and her together.

“MC, is now really the time for a selfie?” A smile, she shrugged, staring at her for a few more seconds, he went back to the chatroom.

**Y88s_@g:** Guys! I just met up with MC!

**_EN:** Now’s not the time for jokes Y88s_@g...

**_EN:** Damnit! Why are our names glitching?!

**MC:** He’s not lying

MC posted a picture of her and Yoosung, the blond looking confused while she smiled, bangs parted revealing brown eyes.

**J^_in:** So that’s what you look like? Interesting

**J^_in: Oh…**

**_EN:** YOU?!

**J^_in:** You sound very unenthusiastic…

**_EN:** The person I meet up with is you! I would have been happier with Seven!

**7%7:** *Heart eye emoji*

With knowlage that the other figures were everyone else, they meant it was just them here. Looking up MC and Yoosung saw two of the figures hugging, they guessed that was Seven and Jaehee.

That meant everyone was in a group, Zen with Jumin, Seven and Jaehee, and Yoosung with MC. Maybe they should meet up.

**MC: Maybe we should all meet up?**

**MC:** I mean, everyone is together, why not meet up?

**J^_in:** I don’t think that is a wise idea… we don’t know what this place is

**MC:** You’ll get to see me in person

As suspected, one of people from Zen and Jumin’s group, most likely Zen, began running towards them. Jumin walking behind him.

After some convincing of Jaehee, everyone agreed to go to her and Yoosung. Seven was willing because although he’d seen her on camera.

Now with everyone in one place, they all stood staring at MC, everyone but Seven really, he was looking around.

“Well… it’s nice to meet you guys” she chuckled nervously.

Jumin nodded “Despite the… odd circumstances, it is nice to finally meet our new member”

Zen scoffed “Oh shut up, you were against her joining in the first place, now you glad to see her?” He crossed his arms, glaring at the suited man.

MC glanced at Seven who was busy, then to Jaehee who sighed and shrugged. Surprisingly, Yoosung stopped them.

Stepping between them they backed away “Can you guys stop fighting please? It’s not gunna help anyone…”

Seven gave a thumbs up but didn’t talk.

As they both nodded, all their phones vibrated.

Unknown has joined the chatroom

As MC read the message, confused, she felt someone smack the top of her head from behind. Turning around the person who hit her head backed up.

It was a certain white-haired hacker, his arms who crossed and looked annoyed.

“Ow, what was that for?!” MC glared at him.

Unknown sighed and gestured to the vast emptiness of code “What do you think? What did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything this time! It’s gone weird!” She retorted. Everyone else looked at Unknown with confusion and slight fear, Seven continued staring at the emptiness.

“Yeah, this time… well what happened Mrs. Start Over!”

Seven turned around and pointed at Unknown “I don’t like those two words” He went back to working. Not even a second later he turned back around to everyone.

“I think I got it! Sadly… wanna know what it says~?” He smiled, but MC could tell he was scared.

Everyone nodded and gathered around Sevens red phone.

A conversation was being translated from 1’s and 0’s to a conversation.

_Hello, my name is ######, I’m having a problem with my Mystic Messenger, I can’t continue_

_Hello ######, can you tell us what you did in game before this problem?_

_I was playing it, of course, but I was in a chatroom, day 2 I think… one of the characters sent a picture and it… crashed_

_Ah, we’ve been having lots of these problems lately, we have already fixed it but sadly to continue you’ll need to completely reinstall the game, make sure to save before then. We are reimbursing every account with 5 Hourglasses so they may load the save. We apologise for the inconvenience._

Seven lowered the phone and backed up, a solemn look on his face.

“What was that… does that have to do with… what’s going on?” Zen rubbed his temples, confused.

“Yes… I agree with Zen, what is really going on here Seven?” Jaehee crossed her arms tiredly.

MC smiled sadly at the two “It’s okay, we’ll be back… later, don’t worry, we’ll have fun still!” Seven and Unknown nodded with her.

The green code around them vanished into darkness, Unknown took out a mint green phone that had the Mint Eye logo on its back and turned it on.

On its screen read:

_Uninstall - 50%_

The message was on everyone’s phone as well.

“What’s going on Seven!” Yoosung yelled at the red head.

_Uninstall - 75%_

Seven smiled and hugged the blond “Don’t worry about it, ok, God Seven will protect all!”

“Yes, go God Seven!” MC laughed while Jaehee chuckled.

_Uninstall – 90%_

MC turned to everyone smiling “Well, I don’t know what’s gunna happen but, I got a new plan, a new route for myself in mind!”

_Uninstall – 99%_

“Help everyone!”

_Uninstall Complete_


End file.
